World Animals
World Animals is the Ninth Baby Einstein Episode It was released in July 19, 2004 and released again in 2009 with some different segments It is the sequel of Neighborhood Animals. Trivia *In 2004, this is only called World Animals not Baby Dolittle: World Animals. *Some of the animals in this video are on the Animal discovery cards Characters *Jane The Monkey *Issac The Lion *Bud The Parrot *Kenny The Fox *Beethoven The Giraffe *Noah The Elephant *Lizzy The Tiger *Soapy the Bear *Rudy the Reindeer *Ollie The Otter *Da Vinci The Monkey *Mimi The Monkey Segments Issac The Lion Noah The Elephant, Wordsworth The Parrot, Kenny The Fox And Jane The Monkey Dance To Music From Brazil Intro Music Video About Zoo Animals Jungle Tiger Lizzy The Tiger Sees Her Tiger Pawprints, Roars, laughs and Runs Away Music Video About Tigers Lizzy The Tiger Hits A Gong And Reverberates (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Parrot Bud The Parrot Sees His Footprints And Squawks Music Video About Parrots Bud The Parrot Eats Crackers (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Monkey Jane The Monkey Slips on a Banana Peel, Music Video About Monkeys Three wind-up monkeys play instruments cymbals and maracas while a kid wears a monkey costume. Jane The Monkey Makes A Banana Split And Her Daughter And Son Help Her (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Savanna Lion Issac The Lion Teaches Jane The Monkey How To Roar So Jane Barks Like A Dog Neighs Like A Horse And Quacks Like A Duck Issac The Lion Roars And Jane Mimics Him Music Video About Lions Issac The Lion Needs To Get On The Train Issac The Lion A Crown And Puts It On His Head And He's The Lion King (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Elephant Noah The Elephant Sees His Footprints Appear on the Screen with Stomping, He Trumpets And Faints Music Video About Elephants Noah The Elephant Shows His Trunk And Stomps (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Giraffe Beethoven The Giraffe Dings A Desk Bell Music Video About Giraffes Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Swan By Saint Saens On His Piano (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Hippopotamus Harry The Hippopotamus Swims In His Pool And Growls And Swims Away Music Video About Hippopotamuses Harry The Hippopotamus Swims While Saying Aah (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Zebra Monet The Zebra Paints A Zebra Music Video About Zebras Monet The Zebra Gets His Stripes Off While Sneezing (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Forest Fox Kenny The Fox Appears In A Leaf Pile Music Video About Foxes Kenny The Fox Plays In A Leaf Pile (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Bear Soapy The Bear Sees His Honey His Wife growls and Runs Away Music Video About Bears Soapy The Bear And Kenny the Fox Have A Pillow Fight And Get Feathers All Over Themselves (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Deer Rudy The Reindeer Sees A Picture Of A Deer And Bounces Music Video About Deer Rudy The Reindeer plays In The Snow (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Otter Ollie The Otter Back Swims And Dives Music Video About Otters Ollie The Otter Swims (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) Desert Music Video About Desert Animals Music Video About Zoo Animals (Repeat) Credits Jane The Monkey Tries To Get A Parrot Off Her Head 996778809 (1).jpg|lion puppet 996778808.jpg|Jane the monkey (the host) and her friend are about to eat an ice cream sundae 996778816.jpg|walking monkeys play glockenspiel 996778821.jpg|giraffe cone puppet